The game of billiards dates back to ancient times and traditionally employs a generally rectangular snooker or billiard table with or without ball pockets at the corners and midpoints, although other table configurations have been devised. Among others, there are circular, elliptical and eight-sided table configurations wherein the ball pockets are either formed in an intermediate portion of the playing surface away from the cushion or evenly spaced around the cushioned edge of the playing surface. Representative patents are C. F. A. Reesch U.S. Pat. No. 208,539, P. L. Hayes No. 606,546, C. W. Fuller, No. 675,273, J. C. Gillespie No. 2,219,675, V. J. Fontaine, Jr. No. 2,361,471, A. Tretow No. 3,463,489, K. Wiggins No. 3,610,618, J. R. McGovern No. 4,147,345, J. J. Pearsons Des. No. 39,173 and F. E. Held Des. No. 7,165.
To the best of my knowledge, no one has satisfactorily devised a pool table in which the ball pockets are grouped along opposite sides of the intermediate playing area of an oval-shaped or elliptical table, and opposite ends of the table are employed solely for the purpose of banking the object balls into one of the selected ball pockets